grendothfandomcom-20200213-history
New Spells
New Spells Cleric Spells Detect Lie 3rd level Divination Reversible Casting Time: 1 action Range: 30 feet Components: V,S,M Duration: 1 round per level Explanation/Description: When the cleric employs this spell, the recipient is immediately able to determine if truth is being spoken. The spell lasts one round for each level of experience of the cleric casting the detect lie. Its reverse, undetectable lie, makes bald-face untruths seem reasonable, or simply counters the detect lie spell powers. Divine Heal 9th level Alteration Casting Time: 1 action Range: 30' Components: V,S,M Duration: Permanent Explanation/Description: This spell enables the cleric to draw upon the power of their deity to heal a single target for all of their lost hit points minus 1d4. There is no reverse of this spell. Holy (Unholy) Word 7th level Conjuration Casting Time: 1 bonus action Range: 60' Components: V Duration: Special Area of Effect: 30' radius Explanation/Description: The utterance of a holy (unholy) word has tremendous power. It drives off evil (good) creatures from other planes, forcing them to return to their own plane(s) of existence. It further affects other creatures of differing alignment as follows: Less than 4 Levels: Kills Levels 4 to 7 Paralyzes 1-4 turns Levels 8 to 11 Stuns 2-8 rounds, -50% to movement, -4 to attack dice Level 12 or more Deafens 1-4 rounds, -25% to movement, -2 to attack dice, 50% chance of spell failure Affected creatures must be within the 60’ diameter area of effect centering on the cleric casting the spell. Mass Divine Heal 9th level Alteration Casting Time: 1 action Range: 60' Components: V,S,M Duration: Permanent Area of Effect: 30' sphere Explanation/Description: This spell enables the cleric to draw upon the power of their deity to heal all friendly targets within the area of effect for all of their lost hit points minus 1d4. There is no reverse of this spell. Druid Spells Creeping Doom 7th level Conjuration Casting Time: 1 action Range: 0 Components: V, S, M Duration: 4 rounds per level Explanation/Description: When the druid utters the spell of creeping doom, he or she calls forth a mass of from 500 to l000 (d6 + 4) venomous, biting and stinging arachnids, insects and myriapods. This carpet-like mass will swarm in an area of 20’ square, and upon command from the druid will creep forth at 10’ per round towards any prey within 80’, moving in the direction in which the druid commanded. The creeping doom will slay any creature subject to normal attacks, each of the small horrors inflicting 1 hit point of damage (each then dies after their attack), so that up to 1,000 hit points of damage can be inflicted on creatures within the path of the creeping doom. If the creeping doom goes beyond 80’ of the summoner, it loses 50 of its number for each 10' beyond 8 (i.e. at 10" its number has shrunk by 100). There are a number of ways to thwart or destroy the creatures forming the swarm, all of which methods should be obvious. Tree 3rd level Alteration Casting Time: 1 action Range: 0 Components: V,S,M Duration: 1 hour + 10 minutes per level Area of Effect: Personal Explanation/Description: By means of this spell the druid is able to assume the form of a small living tree or shrub or that of a large dead tree trunk with but a few limbs. Although the closest inspection will not reveal that this plant is actually a druid, and for all normal tests he or she is, in fact, a tree or shrub, the druid is able to observe all that goes on around his or her person just as if he or she were in human form. The spell caster may remove the dweomer at any time he or she desires, instantly changing from plant to human form, and having full capability of undertaking any action normally possible to the druid. Note that all clothing and gear worn or carried changes with the druid. The material components of this spell are mistletoe and a twig from a tree. Turn Wood 6th-level Alteration Casting Time: 1 action Range: 0 Components: V,S,M Duration: 4 round per level Area of Effect: 120' wide path, 20' long per level Explanation/Description: When this spell is cast, waves of force roll forth from the druid, moving in the direction he or she faces, and causing all wooden objects in the path of the spell to be pushed away from the druid to the limit of the area of effect. Wooden objects above three inches diameter which are fixed firmly will not be affected, but loose objects (movable mantlets, siege towers, etc.) will move back. Objects under 3 inches diameter which are fixed will splinter and break and the pieces will move with the wave of force. Thus, objects such as wooden shields, spears, wooden weapon shafts and hafts, and arrows and bolts will be pushed back, dragging those carrying them with them; and if a spear is planted in order to prevent this forced movement, it will splinter. The turn wood spell lasts for 4 rounds per level of experience of the druid casting it, and the waves of force will continue to sweep down the set path for this period. The wooden objects in the area of effect are pushed back at a rate of 40’ per melee round. The length of the path is 20’ per level of the druid, i.e. a 14th level druid casts a turn wood spell with an area of effect 120’ wide by 280’ long, and the spell would last for 56 rounds (5.6 turns). As usual, the above assumes the druid is using greater mistletoe when casting the spell. Note that after casting the spell the path is set, and the druid may then do other things or go elsewhere without affecting the spell's power. Weather Summoning 6th-level Conjuration Casting Time: 1 minute Range: 0 Components: V,S,M Duration: Special Explanation/Description: The druidic weather summoning spell is similar to the control weather spell (q.v.) of clerical nature. By casting the spell, the druid calls forth weather commensurate with the climate and season of the area he or she is in at the time. Thus, in spring a tornado, thunderstorm, cold, sleet storm, or hot weather could be summoned. In summer a torrential rain, heat wave, hail storm, etc. can be called for. In autumn, hot or cold weather, fog, sleet, etc. could be summoned. Winter allows great cold, blizzard, or thaw conditions to be summoned. Hurricane-force winds can be summoned near coastal regions in the late winter or early spring. The summoned weather is not under the control of the druid. It might last but a single turn in the case of a tornado, or for hours or even days in other cases. The area of effect likewise varies from about 1 square mile to 100 or more square miles. Note that several druids can act in concert to greatly affect weather, controlling winds and/or working jointly to summon very extreme weather conditions. Within 4 turns after the spell is cast, the trend of the weather to come will be apparent, i.e., clearing skies, gusts of warm or hot air, a chill breeze, overcast skies, etc. Summoned weather will arrive 6 to 17 turns (d12 + 5) after the spell is cast. Anything less than greater mistletoe as the material component will sharply curtail the weather extremes desired. Wizard Spells Dig 4th level Evocation Casting Time: 1 action Range: 30 feet Components: V,S,M Duration: 1 round per level Area of Effect: 5' cube per level of caster Explanation/Description: A dig spell enables the caster to excavate 125 cubic feet of earth, sand, or mud per round. The hole thus dug is a cube 5’ per side. The material thrown from the excavation scatters evenly around the pit. If the magic user continues downward beyond 5’, there is a chance that the pit will collapse: 15%/additional 5’ in depth in earth, 35%/additional 5’ depth in sand, and 55%/additional 5’ depth in mud. Any creature at the edge (1’) of such a pit uses its dexterity score as a saving throw to avoid falling into the hole, with a score equal to or less than the dexterity meaning that a fall was avoided. Any creature moving rapidly towards a pit area will fall in unless it saves versus magic. Any creature caught in the center of a pit just dug will always fall in. The spell caster uses a miniature shovel and tiny bucket to activate a dig spell and must continue to hold these material components while each pit is excavated. Enchant An Item 6th level Conjuration Casting Time: Special Range: Touch Components: V,S,M Duration: Special Explanation/Description: This is a spell which must be used by a wizard planning to create a magic item. The spell prepares the object to accept the magic to be placed upon or within it. The item to be magicked must meet the following tests: 1) it must be in sound and undamaged condition; 2) the item must be the finest possible, considering its nature, i.e. crafted of the highest quality material and with the finest workmanship; and 3) its cost or value must reflect the second test, and in most cases the item must have a raw materials cost in excess of 100 gold pieces. With respect to requirement 3), it is not possible to apply this test to items such as ropes, leather goods, cloth, and pottery not normally embroidered, bejeweled tooled, carved, and/or engraved; however, if such work or materials can be added to an item without weakening or harming its normal functions, these are required for the item to be magicked. The item to be prepared must be touched manually by the spell caster. This touching must be constant and continual during the casting time which is a base 16 hours plus an additional 8-64 hours (as the wizard may never work over 8 hours per day, and haste or any other spells will not alter time required in any way, this effectively means that casting time for this spell is 2 days +1-8 days). All work must be uninterrupted, and during rest periods the item being enchanted must never be more than 10’ distant from the spell caster, for if it is, the whole spell is spoiled and must be begun again. (Note that during rest periods absolutely no other form of magic may be performed, and the wizard must remain quiet and in isolation.) At the end of the spell, the caster will “know” that the item is ready for the final test. He or she will then pronounce the final magical syllable, and if the item makes a saving throw (which is exactly the same as that of the wizard who magicked it) versus magic, the spell is completed. (Note that the spell caster’s saving throw bonuses also apply to the item, up to but not exceeding +3.) A result of 1 on the die (d20) always results in failure, regardless of modifications. Once the spell is finished, the wizard may begin to place the desired dweomer upon the item, and the spell he or she plans to place on or within the item must be cast within 24 hours or the preparatory spell fades, and the item must again be enchanted. Each spell subsequently cast upon an object bearing an enchant an item spell requires 4 hours + 4-8 additional hours per spell level of the magic being cast. Again, during casting the item must be touched by the wizard, and during rest periods it must always be within 1’ of his or her person. This procedure holds true for any additional spells placed upon the item, and each successive dweomer must be begun within 24 hours of the last, even if any prior spell failed. No magic placed on or into an item is permanent unless a permanency spell is used as a finishing touch, and this always runs a risk of draining a point of constitution from the wizard casting the spell. It is also necessary to point out that while it is possible to tell when the basic (enchant an item) spell succeeds, it is not possible to tell if successive castings actually take, for each must make the same sort of saving throw as the item itself made. Natural items that are charged - rods, staves, wands, javelins of lightning, ring of wishes, etc. - can never be made permanent. Scrolls or magic devices can never be used to enchant an item or cast magic upon an object so prepared. Invisibility, 10' Radius 3rd level Illusion Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Components: V,S,M Duration: Special Area of Effect: 10' radius of creature touched Explanation/Description: This spell is essentially the same as invisibility. Those affected by it cannot see each other. Those affected creatures which attack negate the invisibility only with respect to themselves, not others made invisible, unless the spell recipient causes the spell to be broken. Mass Invisibility 7th-level illusion Casting Time: 1 action Range: 10 feet per level Components: V, M, S Duration: Special Explanation/Description: This is the same as an invisibility spell except that it can hide creatures in a 30’ X 30’ area, up to 300 to 400 man sized creatures, 30 to 40 giants, or 6 to 8 large dragons. Permanency 8th-level Alteration Casting Time: 2 actions Range: Special Components: V,S,M Duration: Permanent Explanation/Description: This spell affects the duration of certain other spells, making the duration permanent. The spells upon which a personal permanency will be effective are: comprehend languages, protection from evil, detect evil, detect invisibility, read magic, detect magic, tongues, darkvision, unseen servant, protection from normal missiles. The magic-user casts the desired spell and then follows with the permanency spell. Each permanency spell lowers the magic-user's constitution by 1 point. They can regain the point of Constitution after a long rest, but they age 1 year afterward. The magic-user cannot cast these spells upon other creatures. In addition to personal use, the permanency spell can be used to make the following object/creature or area effect spells lasting: Enlarge Fear Gust of Wind Invisibility Magic Mouth Prismatic Sphere Stinking Cloud Wall of Fire Wall of Force Web The former application of permanency can be dispelled only by a wizard of greater level than the spell caster was when he or she initially cast it. The permanency application to other spells allows it to be cast simultaneously with any of the latter when no living creature is the target, but the permanency can be dispelled normally, and thus the entire spell negated. Project Image 6th-level Illusion Casting Time: 1 action Range: 10 feet per level Components: V,S,M Duration: 1 round per level Explanation/Description: By means of this spell, the wizard creates a non-material duplicate of himself or herself, projecting it to any spot within spell range which is desired. This image performs actions identical to the wizard - walking, speaking, spell-costing - as the wizard determines. A special channel exists between the image of the wizard and the actual wizard, so spells cast actually originate from the image. The image can be dispelled only by means of a dispel magic spell (or upon command from the spell caster), and attacks do not affect it. The image must be within view of the wizard projecting it at all times, and if his or her sight is obstructed, the spell is broken.